


Misinterpretation

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Post-Atlantis, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not like that, Rodney." "Then what is it like? Do you know how much money I was prepared to leave with you tonight? Five hundred dollars minimum."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misinterpretation

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Written for the [Stargate Atlantis Urban Legend Challenge Second Edition](http://www.fictionresource.com/sgaurban/)  
> Prompt: [Hooker sent to a john's room turns out to be his daughter.](http://www.snopes.com/college/risque/daughter.asp)
> 
> Many thanks to neevebrody for the speedy beta!

"Yeah," John said into his phone.

He was lying on his bed zapping through the channels, but there wasn't anything good on.

"It's Frank."

"Oh, hey Frank," John switched off the TV.

"Are you decent?"

John looked down at himself. Jeans and a black shirt. "Define decent."

"You're not fucking anyone at the moment?"

John rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm pounding away as we speak."

"Anyone I know?" He sounded far too perky for John's taste.

"Was there something you wanted?"

"Actually yes."

"You're in town?"

"Unfortunately, no. God knows I could use it. I keep telling you to come and rescue me for just one night. I'll pay _all_ expenses." John could mouth along, so familiar was he with the offer by now. It was still flattering every time. "Hell, I'll _buy_ you a plane to fly here."

"No, thank you."

"You can't keep saying no forever."

"We'll see. Actually I'm just biding my time until you offer something really big, sure that I won't accept it."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I'd love to have my own spaceship." He longingly thought of the puddlejumpers.

"I'll have to look into that. You know I'm working with the government every now and then. I bet there are spaceships in development that you wouldn't even dream about."

John smiled, but didn't say anything. Frank would never know.

"So the job's stressful?" he asked instead.

"They're killing me."

"You don't have to work so hard. Hell, you don't have to work at _all_."

"Well, somehow I have to earn the money to pay you for sexual favors."

"You're not paying _for_ sexual favors," John corrected him, not for the first time. "I _give_ you sexual favors and _you_ keep leaving money here."

"That's right. And I _want_ to continue to do so, because you deserve it and because it makes me feel slightly better when I leave you in that mousetrap that you jokingly call your apartment"

"Frank?" John asked impatiently.

"Yes, John."

"What do you want?"

"Oh right, the reason I called. There's this guy."

Oh. Frank hadn't set him up for a blind date for a while.

John still thought of them as blind dates, because that's what they essentially were. He met a guy he didn't know. They had lunch and then he decided if he wanted to take him home. The fact that, _if_ John said yes and they had sex, they left money on John's nightstand, had nothing to do with it.

"His name is...Peter. Okay, that's not actually his name, but he wants to stay anonymous."

"Oh, a celebrity. Can you give me a hint?"

"It's not a celebrity. This guy is just...a bit full of himself and paranoid. He's really quite arrogant and can come across as a bit of an asshole. I thought it fair to warn you up front. But he's a really good guy when you ignore all that. So just try not to take anything he says to heart."

"O-kay." Well that was a good start. John still said, "I think I can manage that." Rodney had given him ample experience in dealing with arrogance and insults.

"Well, good. So the thing is, he thinks he's straight."

Okay, that was new. John wondered for a second why Frank would set him up with a straight guy. Of course. "Frank, I'm not going to turn a guy gay for you, even if I could."

"What? God, no, not for me! I mean, it's not that I'd mind getting a piece of that ass, but that's not what this is about."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Then what _is_ it about?"

"He knows someone. A guy. I think they're working together, he mentioned a project or something, I didn't really listen to that part. Anyway, he's been thinking about this guy a lot and it's not all platonic."

"And he's never been with a guy before, never even thought about it?"

"I don't think so, this seems to have blindsided him."

"Just like that?"

"Yep."

"How _old_ is this guy?" John found it hard to believe that a grown man could get past a certain age without at least _suspecting_ that he was into guys. And John was now at an age where the idea of having sex with an 18-year-old made him feel like a dirty old man.

"I don't know. Forty?"

"Forty?!" Okay, the guy was either seriously repressed or not actually gay or bi. Or maybe completely out of touch with his own feelings. Then a suspicion hit John. "Wait, let me guess. That co-worker of his has come on to him and since he's single and in a midlife crisis he suddenly 'discovers' he's gay."

"No, John, he's not like that. I practically had to drag it out of him. He was just curious about dating guys suddenly and when I asked 'How come?' he started talking. There's really something there. The way he's talking about this guy... You'd have to know him to notice the difference, but this guy is _special_ to him."

"Frank, you almost sound romantic there."

"Well, it is. Just think about it, you could help a struggling couple to happiness."

"Yes, what exactly do you want me to do? I mean if he's so into this guy, why doesn't he just ask him out?"

"As I said, he's never been with a guy and even though he's positively _gushing_ about this co-worker he's not sure if it's really sexual attraction."

"Does he jerk off thinking about him?"

"Judging from how beet red he became when I asked the same question, I'd say yes."

"Then I don't really know what his problem is. In my experience straight guys don't usually masturbate thinking about other guys."

"John, he doesn't want to mess this up. And if he's really working with the guy I can understand that. He just wants to be sure. I told him to just go into a club, I _offered_ to go with him, but he got this wide-eyed panicked look and actually I think it might be for the best because, as I mentioned, he's not all that good in such situations, or really any situations involving humans. He's brilliant at his job though, or so he tells me."

John laughed and thought of Rodney. The idea of helping out a guy like Rodney was inviting, even if the whole straight thing and the fact that 'Peter' looked to be in love with his co-worker didn't sit well with him.

"And I told him he could just go _buy_ himself a one-night-stand," Frank continued, "but he just started firing off possible diseases. I don't think there are enough blood tests in the world to make this guy go to a regular call boy, so I thought of you."

"Who says he'll think of me as anything but a regular call boy?"

"I told him about you. That you could decide together to go ahead and do this. I think he needs it that either of you can say no to this thing. So, be prepared for him to change his mind. And if he doesn't want _you_ then we'll know for sure he's straight." John smiled at that. He never really got tired of Frank's compliments. "Just go out with him, talk to him, ignore everything he says for the first ten minutes. By that time he might have lost his nervousness and then you can see for yourself if you think he's straight and if not you can take him home and show him that being with another man is the best thing that could have happened to him. But, don't make him fall in love with you!"

"The way you talk, I don't think I'll have to worry about that. All right, I'll go out with him. Are you flying him over here for the occasion?"

"No, he's actually in San Francisco next week, probably a conference or something. Wait...the 11th."

"That's next...?"

"Sunday."

"Oh, that's...hmm."

"You're busy?"

"Yeah, well, I have a friend coming over to visit me. This date would be for dinner, right?"

"Yes, dinner would be okay, I think."

"Listen, can I call you back in a minute?"

"Sure."

"Okay, talk to you in a minute."

John hung up and hit the speed dial for Rodney's number.

"I'm up to my neck in _paperwork_ ," came the grumpy answer.

"It's good to hear your voice, too, Rodney," John said cheerfully.

" _Paperwork_ ," Rodney repeated.

"So bad, huh?" John said, giving Rodney some of the pity he obviously was looking for.

"And it's not even documentation or something like that. It's administrative stuff. I don't know how they expect me to actually make the deadline on the new prototype when instead of _working_ on said prototype I'll have to write up the many ways my subordinates are too stupid to live. I'll never get this done by the end of the month."

"Oh. So you're not coming next week?" John tried not to be too disappointed. It would only be the second time that Rodney canceled one of their get-togethers. Which was quite a miracle considering that he always complained about work. Then again, it was _Rodney_.

"No, no, I'll come. They'll have to live without me _one_ day. Or just die, at this point I don't care."

"I see you've got your priorities set. So I'm still picking you up from the Airport, we grab some lunch and then hang out?"

"That's the plan."

"What did the plan say about dinner?"

"Why, do you want to prepare something special?"

"Oh yeah, Rodney, I was going to prepare a feast for you in my tiny kitchen. How about lemon chicken?"

"I'm laughing on the inside, Sheppard. Actually, I wouldn't be able to come anyway. I'm meeting a colleague while I'm there. We're having dinner together."

"All work, no play."

"Yes, listen, was that all you wanted? I've really got to get cracking on these reviews if I want to fly over next week."

"Sure, have fun with the paperwork."

Rodney harrumphed and hung up.

John smiled and dialed Frank's number.

"I can make it next week."

~~

"So, do you want to go somewhere special? I could take you up," John said, pointing at the sky.

"No, thank you. Lunch was," Rodney patted his stomach, " _very_ good."

"You're still eating at the cafeteria most of the time?"

"Yes, and I don't really need more. But once in a while..."

"It's nice to eat something different," John finished for him.

"And _see_ something different," Rodney said, looking at the beautiful view of the San Francisco Bay.

"And _talk_ to someone different," John pointed out.

"We talk to each other all the time."

"It's only half as fun when I can't see your face and your hands."

Rodney lifted them up. "What about my hands?"

"You do... _things_ with them," John said, amusement in his face.

" _Things_? What things?" Rodney asked, gesturing.

"Those things," John said, pointing at his hands.

Rodney frowned and looked at his hand as if it would suddenly start moving of its own accord.

"So we're heading to my place?"

"Huh?" Rodney asked, still distracted by his hand. Then he looked up, "Yes, yes, yes, your 'place'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" John asked, because he could _hear_ the quotation marks around the word place.

"Well, I still don't understand why you're living in a glorified shoe box. Even _I_ have a bigger place and I sleep in an extra room by the labs half the time."

"It's all I need for the moment."

Rodney just shook his head and got up.

~~

"Isn't this awkward, when you invite people over?" Rodney asked skeptically.

They were lying on John's large bed, the only place to sit other than the small kitchen and the chair by the desk.

"Not really," John said and it was true. It had never been a problem with the guys he took home.

Rodney eyed him. "Of course not. Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to."

"If I go out with friends, I go _out_ with them." Actually he didn't really have all that many friends. Rodney still was his best friend, two years after they'd left Atlantis.

"Right, and I'm only a lowly ex-colleague," Rodney said, shifting on the pillow.

John glared at him. "You _wanted_ to come here." He pulled the pillow from beneath Rodney's back.

"Hey!"

John pushed him upright, then fluffed up the pillow and put his hand on Rodney's chest to gently guide him down again. "Better?"

Rodney shifted around, testing it. "Yes, thank you," he said, giving John a quick look.

"You're very welcome."

Rodney shook his head and gave a little chuckle.

"What?" John asked, smiling.

"Nothing, so what have you got?"

"What do you want? I've got Star Trek, Star Wars, Wormhole Extreme—"

"Oh please!"

"Firefly?"

"The series or the movie?"

"Both."

"Let's start with _Our Mrs. Reynolds_ ," Rodney suggested.

"Nah, how about _Out of Gas_?"

"You always want to see that."

"It's a great episode! And you just want to see the hot redhead naked." John immediately regretted the words. He could already hear Rodney's 'So?'.

But instead, Rodney said, "She's a _cool_ character."

"Okay, then let's watch _Trash_."

"All right, if you prefer Captain Tightpant's naked butt."

John looked over to Rodney, tensing slightly. Rodney was giving him a peculiar look. Actually, John simply liked the episode because they totally screwed Saffron-Bridget-Yolanda over in the end. Nathan Fillion's butt was just an additional plus. "It _is_ a nice butt," he said dryly.

Rodney looked at him. "I didn't say it wasn't," he said. Then he motioned with his hands. "So go and put it in."

John got up to put in the disc. When he settled back onto the bed, Rodney quickly glanced at him, then looked at the screen.

Something was up.

John couldn't quite put his finger on it. He'd felt it earlier, but chalked it up to Rodney's usual leaving-the-lab-to-the-morons nervousness. But Rodney still looked a bit tense when usually by the time they were at John's apartment, he would just drop onto the bed like a sack of potatoes, completely relaxed and at ease.

Maybe the project was really getting to him. Working on technology that could save lives or end them put a special kind of pressure on you. John briefly wondered if he should offer Rodney a massage.

Rodney would probably splutter and protest, but eventually give in. John tried to imagine it, kneading Rodney's shoulders and neck and back. When his imagination progressed to the point where Rodney was shirtless and _oil_ came into the picture, John stopped himself, adjusting his pants.

Thank God, Rodney was watching the screen.

Mostly it was easy not to think about Rodney in that way. John didn't fantasize about him as often as on Atlantis. He wasn't a masochist. Spending his nights reliving how Rodney's hands worked on some piece of Ancient technology and imagining they would work on his body had worked for him on Atlantis. But back on Earth and out of the military, he didn't have to live on fantasies alone. He and Rodney would never be more than friends. So John took the physical distance between them as a chance to get over...whatever it was that he was feeling for Rodney.

And it worked, except that once a month or so they met in person and then when John saw Rodney's expressive face, his blue eyes, quirky mouth and the hands underlining everything he said, John remembered why he'd spent all those nights surrendering to fantasies about those eyes, that mouth and those hands.

His eyes turned to the screen and he tried to concentrate on the show instead of how he'd only have to move his leg a fraction to touch Rodney's and turn his head and lean forward to feel that skewed mouth against his.

~~

"You should call Radek more often," John said. They'd stopped watching after three episodes and started talking about the people from Atlantis. "He's telling me horror stories about his minions and how he has to harass them into working. He misses you."

"Did he _say_ that?"

"Of course he didn't, but still he complained that your ego is growing even more out of proportion with your brain since you apparently don't know him any longer."

"Just because _I_ 'm actually busy, doesn—"

"Rodney," John interrupted him. "You call me every day."

"No, I don't. I only call you every _other_ day, the rest of the time _you_ call _me_ and I just don't hang up."

John glared at him.

"Oh, all right, I'll call him."

John smiled, pleased. "How are the others? Did Simpson's project go well? You never mentioned it again."

"It went well, if by 'well' you mean nobody died. They couldn't get the fluctuations under control. They've sidelined it for now and concentrate on things that seem more worthwhile."

"Personal shields seem pretty worthwhile to me."

"Only if they're working," Rodney pointed out.

John nodded, conceding the point. "How is Katie?" he asked. Rodney didn't talk about her all that often, and John wasn't really too eager to hear about her, but now when they were discussing all the others it seemed strange just to leave her out.

"She's fine. Well, she was last time I talked to her."

John sat up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rodney looked away from him. "We broke up."

John's heart skipped a beat. It wasn't really surprising. Rodney had been skeptical about keeping up their relationship even though they worked in two different states.

"I'm sorry?"

Rodney turned to him, looking slightly irritated. "What now? Are you sorry, or not?"

"Should I be? You always said the long-distance thing wasn't quite working for you. But I'm sure you miss her. Sorry."

Rodney sighed. "No, it's okay, you're right. I...sometimes I think I don't know what I want," he said, quickly glancing at John.

John got that strange feeling again that something was off with Rodney. The feeling intensified when Rodney spoke again in a tone of voice that John thought was probably meant to sound casual.

"Oh, well, _women_." John looked at him frowning. Rodney continued, "Can't live with them, can't live without them." He smiled a skewed smile.

Rodney couldn't lie worth shit until it really mattered and now he was just plain weird.

John was about to ask if he was quite all right when Rodney said, "Although I don't suppose it's any easier with men."

John watched him. Rodney looked at him and swallowed. And okay, John got it now. He hadn't actually _lied_ to Rodney. He had mentioned dinner with a guy now and then, but he hadn't come out and outed himself, because it seemed kind of strange to simply say, "Did I mention I'm gay?"

He had wanted to tell Rodney when the right moment came. He'd thought that would be when he met someone who was more than a one-night-stand. But now, he didn't really have an excuse not to say anything.

"No, it's not." Rodney's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't say anything. "Not that I've had all that many relationships."

"So you _are_ gay?"

"Pretty much," John said, nodding.

"Or bisexual," Rodney said.

"Well—"

"How many of your one-night-stands have been with women?"

"Uh, none."

"Wow. I... You're making up for the lost time, huh? Or did you...was there someone on Atlantis?"

Only you, John thought, but didn't say. "No, and yes, I guess I'm making up for the time."

"Or are you just not into...relationships?" Rodney asked carefully.

John still felt Rodney was behaving a bit weird, but he guessed it was the subject matter.

"No. I'm just not looking for one right now. I thought I'd give myself a year or two. Unless the right guy comes along. But until then..."

Rodney nodded, looking thoughtful.

John guessed he might have to shift his whole view of John around. Rodney had always made such a fuss about John and _women_. He wondered if he'd still do that now, when he mentioned going out and taking someone home.

Which reminded John that he still had a date later that night. It was strange that he might be having sex in the same bed where he lay with Rodney now. He had a brief flash of having sex with Rodney, lying on top him, his tongue in Rodney's mouth.

Rodney seemed to have taken the news relatively well. Even if he was strangely absent-minded at the moment.

"Rodney?"

Rodney turned his attention back to John. "I'll have to go soon."

"Yeah, I know, me too. And you're working Sundays. You know that you don't _have_ to work overtime all the time. Especially since you seem to be working on a stress level that's somewhere around 'Hive ship approaching'."

"It's not really that bad."

"Not that bad? You spend half the time on the phone complaining. I know that half of that's just you being you, but the other half..."

"It's okay, really. This project is a bit insane, but the next one will go better, I'm sure. There's a new guy coming in for that. Greg Thompson. He's actually not that incompetent. We worked together on the propulsion system."

"Ah, I remember."

"Yes, I wanted to get him back then, but his department wouldn't let him go, so I had to file a tree's worth of paperwork to convince them that he'd be of much more use if he worked for me. He's technically brilliant and actually a people person. He could take care of talking to the idiots and I might actually have some time to do some _work_. It would be perfect."

John smiled. It would be good if Rodney had someone again that he trusted. And for Rodney that was positively gushing.

"Radek will be jealous, you know."

Rodney spluttered and flushed.

John laughed.

~~

John stood in front of his closet trying to decide what to wear.

Rodney had left earlier and John still was a bit worried about him. There was just a low-level anxiety about him today. It was probably a leftover from their time on Atlantis, but if Rodney was anxious, so was John.

He tried to shake it now, though, because he had to get ready for his date.

John was almost surprised how easy it was to get prepared to fuck another guy, or be fucked more likely in this case, right after Rodney's visit.

Usually after Rodney left, he stayed at home and allowed himself a bit of self-indulgence. He spent the rest of the night masturbating, thinking about things that might have happened on Atlantis. How after a horrible mission they would fall in each other's arms, relieved and needing to reassure themselves that they were still alive. Or how they'd get a little drunk during one of the harvest festivals around the galaxy and they'd lie close and be mellow and look at each other and start touching each other.

But today, it was almost easy not to do that. Maybe it was because whatever chance there had been that Rodney could want him too—and there really never had been any chance—had passed. Rodney had broken up with Katie _and_ knew that John was gay. If there were any lingering feelings, today would have been the moment to reveal them.

John was almost surprised that he wasn't more disappointed. Maybe it was because Rodney's _friendship_ was really what was most important to him. And there was of course that here on Earth, he had plenty of opportunities to distract himself and the possibility that one of those distractions would lead to something more permanent.

Casual or formal but hot? Frank had made a reservation in a pretty good restaurant for them. He'd have to wear a suit, but which one? He could go with a light blue shirt with the blue suit or the black with a white shirt, the one Frank always commented on. He'd said that John looked so good in it, that if he took him to parties in LA, Frank would be the envy of all his friends. 

He went for the black.

~~

"I'm meeting someone. The table is under the name of Frank Leighton."

"Mr. Sheppard, it's good to see you again," the Maître d' said with a smile. John had been here twice before, once with Frank and once with a guy that Frank had referred to him. "The gentleman is waiting for you," she said in that professional manner that was very polite, but still left him with no doubt that she knew exactly that this was a date.

John followed her through the restaurant. The more private tables were at the back.

He hadn't really spent much time thinking about this date. It was hard to prepare for something like this, but John trusted his feelings. He was a lot better judging men's behavior than women's, and he figured he'd probably know within ten minutes if they'd end up in bed together or just have a nice dinner.

Suddenly he spotted Rodney, sitting at a table ahead of them.

It gave him a little jolt and he smiled, because he was always happy to see Rodney, even if they'd only just parted and Rodney was here with someone else.

"Just a moment please, I'd like to say hello to a friend."

He approached Rodney, who looked up and froze.

"Hey again," he said with a smile. "This is a pretty fancy restaurant for a work dinner."

Rodney looked around as if he was afraid that someone might see them together. John frowned.

"I just thought I'd say hello," he said, more subdued now.

"Hello," Rodney said, slightly higher than his normal voice. "You're eating here?"

"Yeah, I have a... I'm meeting someone here." Rodney was beginning to look really uncomfortable and John felt slightly hurt, because either he was ashamed to be seen with John or the work dinner wasn't that, but with someone that he didn't want John to see him with. Well, there was no use in sulking now. His date was waiting for him. He could grill Rodney about it later. "And he's already here, so I'll leave you. Have a nice dinner and a good flight back home," he said, overly polite, forcing a smile to his face.

Rodney didn't smile back. He looked actually miserable at this point and John felt bad. He smiled more genuinely at him, then turned around where the Maître d' materialized out of thin air. He nodded at her, to go on.

"This table, sir," she said with a subtle nod towards Rodney.

John turned to Rodney, then back to her, then to Rodney and was about to tell her that she must have gotten it wrong when Rodney's eyes became huge.

That was...and then it hit him. _Rodney_ was 'Peter'.

Rodney was hiring a hooker to deflower him for someone else and suddenly John's gut twisted.

Rodney wanted another guy.

All afternoon, right up until a minute ago he'd been fine with the world. He'd thought it was okay that Rodney didn't want him. After today, he'd thought he was probably pretty much over Rodney, but God, he'd been so wrong.

The idea of Rodney with another man... Greg, John remembered now. This guy had walked into Rodney's life and had simply taken what John had always wanted. It was as if someone had torn out his heart and trampled on it. He had to sit down.

"Thank you," he managed to the Maître d' and sat down in the alcove opposite Rodney, not looking at him.

He could _feel_ Rodney staring at him. And then he remembered about this date, about the kind of arrangements that Frank made and God, Rodney was thinking he took money for sex. Which was true technically, but it had never felt like that to John, but justifying it to himself and having a _friend_ judging him were two different things.

He carefully looked up at Rodney.

"You're a _hooker_?!" Rodney said, only marginally trying to keep it quiet.

"Would you shut up," John said automatically, looking around, but nobody had heard them.

"I can't believe... If you needed money so badly, you could have _asked_ me," Rodney continued.

"It's not like that, Rodney."

"Then what is it like? Do you know how much money I was prepared to leave with you tonight? Five hundred dollars minimum. Frank says that's what you're worth. And I have five hundred more, in case you're everything that he thinks you are."

John stared at him. He'd never really seen this from the other side. He didn't know what Frank and the others told the guys that they sent John's way. He was flattered, almost humbled by this. But the look on Rodney's face told him that this was not the way _he_ saw it.

"They don't have to pay me _anything_ ," he said, because it was his personal mantra and it was the truth. He'd never named a price, he'd never _asked_ for money. The only thing he was guilty of was letting others invite him to dinner and even that he was prepared to pay for himself.

"That's not what Frank says. I mean, yes, he mentioned that you might say that, but he also said very clearly that you _should_ be compensated. That _his_ reputation with you was on the line here and not just my own. Do you realize guys are _begging_ to be set up with you?" John blushed at that, but Rodney continued undeterred. "Frank says I can count myself lucky that he likes me and thinks I would...uhm, benefit from..." he trailed of, sitting back, awkwardness written all over his body.

John remembered the reason Rodney had agreed to this and it wasn't any less painful this time around.

"So, it's Greg, right? The guy you're doing this for?" John asked, trying very hard not to give away his own feelings. The whole situation was bad enough without Rodney feeling sorry for him.

Rodney quickly looked up at him and then down again at the little arrangement of flowers on their table. He looked as if he had to debate with himself to admit it to John.

"Yeah," he said eventually.

And fuck, John wished it would _stop hurting_ already. How was he going to handle this guy being Rodney's _boyfriend_? He didn't want to think about being on the phone with Rodney, always on the edge because Rodney might mention Greg. It would be like a stab through his heart.

They sat in silence for a while.

"We could order," John suggested finally. Rodney looked at him and nodded.

~~

"So, how did you happen to meet Frank?" John asked after their food had arrived.

"His company had a deal with the government on one of my first projects back on Earth, increasing the stability of aircraft while at the same time making them more lightweight. I gave a presentation and he pushed the project in his company. He _liked_ me." Rodney said as if it was a surprise.

John smiled. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Well, you know me. I'm not the kind of person that people see and think 'Hey, I want to be friends with that guy'."

"Well, Frank _is_ a bit weird."

"Why, _thank_ you very much," Rodney said, rolling his eyes.

John laughed. It was good to be back on more familiar ground. "I meant that in a good way. I _like_ him. He's actually the one who...started me on this," he said vaguely.

"You mean the 'hooker' thing?" Rodney whispered.

John rolled his eyes. "It's really not like that."

"Then what is it like? I just can't see how this happened. And what Frank has to do with it."

"Well, we met at a club and went back to my place and he," he looked at Rodney, not sure how much he should say before this went very much into TMI territory, "went down on me," he continued. Rodney flushed, but looked intrigued. "Then he...well, he wanted to come on me and offered me a hundred dollars." Rodney's eyes widened. "I didn't say yes," John immediately said. "I didn't say _anything_ , I was still pretty out of it, but he..." John gestured vaguely, "...did what he wanted to do and after he'd left I found hundred dollars on my nightstand."

"Okay, that's weird, but not really your fault. So how did this turn into sleeping with guys for money?"

"Never!" John said, wishing Rodney would finally get it. "Frank found me again the next time he was here on business and we exchanged phone numbers and he just kept leaving me money when he left. I kept telling him to stop, but he never listened and at one point I just stopped saying anything."

"That still doesn't explain the _other_ guys."

"Yes. Frank had this friend, like you, who he thought needed a little cheering up and feeling...desirable. He said I should just have lunch with him and maybe take him out and if we happened to hit it off, we could have sex and if not, that would be okay too. He considered it a personal favor."

"So you said yes."

"I went out with him and he was a nice guy. We had a good time at lunch so I thought, why not. I mean, I'm not exactly celibate at the moment. It's been a while since I could openly meet guys and just take them home. It didn't seem like a big deal."

"Hmmm," was the only thing Rodney said. John suspected he was looking for the point in the story where John had obviously lost his mind, and maybe, John thought, he had a chance to make him understand.

"We had sex and after he left I found two hundred dollars on the nightstand. I tried to talk to Frank, but he wouldn't listen and I don't know...it seemed silly to keep pushing the matter, when I knew it was useless. I still don't want the money, but the guys are mostly nice and...well, I seem to be something special to them. They all have their reasons for seeing me and it...it just feels good to be wanted in such a way and to do something for someone in that way. I would have sex with guys anyway, so why not with guys who really _want_ or _need_ it for some reason or another."

Rodney looked skeptical, then he flushed, looking contrite.

"It's okay," John said immediately. He didn't really want to think about Rodney and Greg, but he wanted Rodney to know that he was okay with it, with everything including what he'd agreed to do today. "I can understand _your_ reasons. You don't want to go into...a relationship with another guy blindly."

"I just thought I should at least make sure that... You know how sometimes fantasies are not nearly as good when they become a reality. Like that time when I was captured by that gang of really hot rebels. That wasn't nearly as cool as I thought it would be."

John snorted. "I think you'll like _this_ a whole lot better," John said, imagining it. Rodney was all about stimulation. John was pretty sure if one hit the right buttons, any reservations Rodney might have about being with a guy would just dissolve. And God, he wanted so much to be the one to hit those buttons.

Rodney flushed. "Well, it doesn't look like I'm going to find out now."

John's mind stopped short. No, he couldn't possibly...only he _could_. Rodney had come here to do exactly that. It wouldn't be what John wanted, but some part of him was afraid that their relationship would change now anyway, maybe to a point where they couldn't continue their easy friendship. And if that happened he'd at least have the memories of Rodney's skin beneath his fingers, Rodney's lips against his.

"Why not?" he asked carefully.

Rodney gaped. "What?"

"Frank told you we could decide together. It's up to you, obviously, but we could take this elsewhere."

"You'd have _sex_ with me?" Rodney asked, trying to keep it to a whisper.

John looked at him, looked at Rodney's mouth, his red ears and the thinning hair that he'd love to run his hands through. "Yeah," he simply said.

~~

They were quiet on the way back.

Rodney had been so reluctant in his decision that John had been ready to tell him that they really didn't have to to do this when he'd said okay. They'd finished dinner quickly after that.

When John opened the door to his apartment, he was more nervous than he'd felt in a long time.

Rodney followed him in and they stood in the little hall that led to the only room.

"So, what do you usually do?" Rodney asked, his eyes shifting towards the bedroom and then back.

"Whatever feels right," John said. He wanted to kiss Rodney. He leaned forward, very slowly, so that he wouldn't spook Rodney.

Rodney's gaze wandered over his face until it settled on John's mouth. He parted his lips and John took that as a good sign. He kept closing in on Rodney until their lips were almost touching and then he waited for Rodney to close the remaining distance.

For a while he only felt Rodney's breath on his face and then Rodney leaned forward and their lips met. Rodney was hesitant at first, as if needing to check if he could do this. Then he became more insistent. They angled their heads and opened their mouths.

John felt Rodney's hands on his waist and put his arms around Rodney, pulling him closer. He could feel Rodney freeze and then relax as he opened his mouth and tentatively pushed his tongue out. John moved one hand up Rodney's back to the back of Rodney's head, running his hand into Rodney's hair.

Rodney moaned and pushed forward against John.

John smiled. "Easy. Why don't we?" He nodded towards the bedroom.

Rodney nodded and shot John a look that turned John's insides to mush before walking towards the bed. He got out of his suit jacket and John stepped up behind him and put his arms around him, kissing his neck.

Rodney leaned back and turned his face to kiss John. John cupped his face, then let his hand wander down to Rodney's shirt, where he started unbuttoning it.

Rodney's tongue pressed into John's mouth again and John reveled in how much he was into this. Rodney might be in love with this Greg guy, not that John wanted to dwell on that, but right now Rodney seemed to certainly be enjoying what he was doing—with John.

John stroked each bit of Rodney's skin as it was revealed. When he had the shirt fully unbuttoned he pulled it out of Rodney's pants and ran his hand from Rodney's stomach up his chest until he reached a nipple. He rubbed around and over it, teasing it into hardness.

Rodney moaned into his mouth and turned around so that he was facing John. He looked at John, then down his body and up again, panting slightly. John was used to guys watching him this way, but this was Rodney, which made it so much better.

Rodney pushed John's jacket off his shoulders. John caught it and laid it on the nightstand. When he turned back, Rodney attacked his shirt, making short work of the buttons. John's mouth sought and found Rodney's again. He'd never get enough of kissing Rodney.

John mentally cursed himself. He shouldn't think along those lines. This was a one-night-stand. This was showing Rodney that being with a guy was for him. This was preparing Rodney for a relationship with another guy.

Rodney kissed down his neck and chest. He pushed the shirt aside enough to latch onto one of John's nipples, all the while unbuttoning the shirt until he could push it off and fling it to the ground. John ran his hands through Rodney's hair. Then he leaned forward and kissed the top of Rodney's head.

Rodney looked up. He frowned but his mouth was quirked up into a smile. Then he touched his hair self-consciously. "I know it's getting thinner every d—"

"I _love_ your hair," John interrupted him and kissed Rodney's temple. When he pulled back and saw Rodney looking at him with big eyes, he wanted to say 'I love _you_ '. Of course he didn't. He'd never really admitted it to himself and right now Rodney was the last person he wanted it to know.

Instead, he kissed Rodney again and pushed his shirt off. Rodney eagerly kissed back. His hands went around John and then down to his ass. John's hands did the same and he pushed his growing erection against Rodney's.

"Wow," Rodney looked down between them.

John watched him with a smile. Rodney looked quite amazed. He tentatively reached out and put his hand on John's stomach, then he slowly moved it down. Shivers ran down John's spine. When his hand reached John's pants, Rodney stroked over John's bulge with his knuckles. John swallowed.

Rodney looked up at him, then down again at John's tented pants. "I..." he began.

"Do whatever you feel comfortable with," John said. He wanted to do so much with Rodney. He wanted to touch his naked ass. He wanted to lie on top of Rodney in bed, or have Rodney lie on top of him, it didn't matter, just close. And he wanted them to fuck. It would be wonderful to feel Rodney inside of him. But he'd let Rodney set the pace. That was the deal and he wouldn't break it.

Rodney unbuttoned John's pants and pulled the zipper down. John bit his lip as the motion pushed against his dick. Rodney pushed at the pants until they fell down. John kicked off his shoes, stepped out of the pants, and then pulled off his socks for good measure.

Rodney was looking at his boxers and licking his lips. After another look at John's face, he pulled them over John's erection. He stared at John's dick and John wiggled out of the boxers and removed his watch and the little wrist band until he was completely naked.

When he looked back, Rodney was still staring at him and John wondered if he would ever dare to touch him. It did look as if he liked what he saw, but looking and touching were two different things.

"Rodney?" he asked softly.

Rodney lifted his hand and wrapped it around John's cock. Then he started stroking him, although it was more exploring the feel and texture of it. John had to remind himself that Rodney had never touched another guy's dick. His cock twitched at the thought.

Rodney looked up at him and then kissed him again. He started jerking John more firmly now. John began to thrust shallowly into Rodney's hand. Rodney pulled away and squeezed John's cock. Then he moved a step back and sat down on the bed. He shifted a bit, then let go off John's dick and undid his pants.

John could see Rodney's erection tenting his boxers and he really wanted to drop down on his knees and get a taste of Rodney's cock. But before he could ask if that was okay, Rodney put his hands on John's hips and pulled him closer.

He looked up at John and opened his mouth. John closed his eyes and groaned as he felt Rodney's tongue on his dick. Rodney licked over the head and then took it in his mouth.

"Rodney," John said softly.

Rodney angled his head so that he could look at John. John put his hand in Rodney's hair and stroked it. He couldn't believe that Rodney was blowing him. Okay, it wasn't much of a blow job, but just the thought that Rodney was willing to try this with him was enough for John. Rodney moved further down his cock and John was about to tell him to go slow, when Rodney started coughing and pulling away.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Hey, there's _nothing_ to be sorry about," John said. He took Rodney's face in his hands and then dropped down to his knees. "You're doing great."

Rodney glared at him, one corner of his mouth twisting downwards.

"Okay, so you're not an expert at sucking cock. But you're willing to try and believe me _that_ and a bit of practice is all you need. And you're a great kisser."

He pulled Rodney's face to his, into another kiss. It wasn't a lie. Rodney _was_ a great kisser. His mouth could make John's whole body tingle. He'd love to spend all night kissing Rodney, but they only had this one night, and he wanted so much more.

He reluctantly withdrew and then ran his hands down Rodney's body until he reached the open pants. He looked at Rodney for permission. Rodney put his hands on the bed behind him and lifted his hips. John pulled down Rodney's pants and boxers.

Rodney flushed when John freed his dick. It was standing up fully hard. John looked away to pull off the pants and give Rodney a moment to get used to being naked in front of another guy. He removed Rodney's shoes and socks and then slid the pants and boxers over his feet. Rodney wriggled his toes. John smiled and poked the big one.

"Do you do that with all your clients?" Rodney asked.

The smile disappeared from John's face and he looked up. Did Rodney really think this was only _business_? John wanted to say something, but he feared that if he told Rodney that this wasn't about doing favors and certainly not about money, he might let slip how much he wanted this. Besides, he couldn't believe that Rodney didn't know that John wanted this. He was probably not even aware of what he'd just said.

"There's nothing that I _always_ do with the guys I have sex with. We do what we want to do."

"What do you _want_ to do?" Rodney asked.

John was about to say, 'Anything that _you_ want,' when his gaze fell on Rodney's cock. "I want to blow you for a while."

"For a while?"

"Uh huh," John said bending forward. He put his hands on Rodney's knees and pushed them apart. "So that you can still fuck me later."

When Rodney groaned, John didn't know if it was because of his words or because he had taken Rodney's erection in his mouth. He licked over and around the head, before taking Rodney deeper.

"Oh God, that's..." Rodney's hands fell onto John's head.

John relaxed his throat and started moving his mouth up and down Rodney's cock, until Rodney moved his legs apart and then around John.

"We could move this to the horizontal," John suggested, looking at the wide comfortable space behind where Rodney was sitting on the bed.

"Good idea," Rodney said. He moved backwards onto the bed and removed his watch, putting it on the nightstand. Then he looked at John expectantly.

John stood up and crawled onto the bed and over Rodney before leaning down to kiss him. Rodney spread his legs and pulled John down on top of him. John began thrusting against him and Rodney wrapped his legs around John.

Their kiss was wet and hungry this time and John didn't think he could wait and blow Rodney again, before they started fucking. Rodney's hands ran up and down John's back and his feet stroked John's legs. He was surrounded by Rodney, but still, he wanted more.

He pulled away and looked down at Rodney for a moment. He tried to burn the image into his mind: Rodney, hair wild, lips wet and swollen from John's kisses, looking up at him as if this was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Then Rodney opened his mouth. "I want you to fuck me."

John's eyes widened. "You...?"

"Unless you don't do that," Rodney added quickly. "Although I'd find that hard to believe."

"No, I...I do that. It's just...are you sure?" The last thing John wanted to think about right now was Greg, but he couldn't help wonder if Rodney wouldn't prefer to do that with him. It was a pretty big thing.

Rodney moved a hand away from John's back to cup his face. "Yes, I'm sure," he said and the way he looked at John, so openly, so full of trust and affection, it was almost impossible not to feel that what they did _meant_ something. It might not be love for Rodney, but John was willing to bet that it wouldn't be like this with a stranger, that somewhere deep down, Rodney felt that connection between them that they'd had from that very first moment when Rodney had opened up a whole new world in front of his eyes.

Rodney stroked his thumb over John's cheek and John moved his head aside to kiss Rodney's palm.

It didn't matter what kind of label he put on this. They were together for one night. He'd make the most of it and stop wasting time thinking about what it _wasn't_ and concentrate on what it was.

John reluctantly pulled away to get supplies out of the drawer and put them on his nightstand. Then he turned back to Rodney, lay back down next to him and resumed kissing him. He licked Rodney's lower lip before delving in with his tongue. Rodney seemed suitably distracted by that, so John let his hand wander down to Rodney's dick.

He stroked up and down, then up and down again, before moving further down to Rodney's balls. Rodney thrust up and then settled down again. John ran his fingers further down between Rodney's spread legs.

Rodney whimpered into John's mouth when John touched his perineum.

John pulled away and moved between Rodney's legs. He put his hands beneath Rodney's thighs and pushed them up. There was a slight flicker of panic in Rodney's eyes. John gently stroked his thigh.

"Are you all right? You could turn around. That might be more comfortable."

"No, I want to see you."

John smiled then lean forward to quickly kiss Rodney and get one of the pillows.

"Move up," he said, putting his hand on Rodney's hip.

Rodney complied and John placed the pillow beneath his ass. Then he pushed Rodney's thighs back again and stroked once more from his dick over his balls towards his hole. Rodney started squirming a bit and John made little reassuring noises. Then he kissed the inside of Rodney's knee and got the lube.

He squirted a generous amount on his fingers and then circled Rodney's hole, carefully watching his reaction. There was a moment when he tensed up, but then he took a deep breath and relaxed. John stroked his ass and thigh with his other hand, while pushing his finger a bit further inside.

Rodney's breathing increased, but he didn't tense again. John pushed further until he had half of his index finger inside of Rodney.

"You're doing great," John said, kissing Rodney's thigh.

Rodney flushed. "I, uh...played with myself a bit."

John smiled. "Did you like it?"

"I like this better."

John stopped for a second and just looked at Rodney. Then he returned his concentration to the task at hand and pushed further in.

John didn't know how much Rodney had 'played with himself'. He was incredibly tight and John moved his finger in and out repeatedly, progressing a bit deeper every time he pushed. Eventually his index finger was deep enough to search around for Rodney's prostate.

He didn't know if Rodney had experienced this in his own experimentation, but he hoped to find out soon. He felt around until he hit the hard little nub.

Rodney tensed and groaned. John grinned and rubbed over the gland.

"Fuck," Rodney ground out.

"Soon," John said breathlessly.

Rodney rolled his eyes, but then moaned again as John pushed over that spot once more.

He pulled out his finger and lubed it up again. Then he put Rodney's right leg over his shoulder and went back in with two fingers. Rodney squirmed and John bit his thigh playfully. Rodney moved his other leg around John.

John fucked him with two fingers, stretching him until he reached his prostate again, making Rodney shout, "Fuck, yes!"

John was too impatient to joke this time. He removed his fingers and went back with three. Rodney was really squirming, but John knew he was enjoying what he was doing.

"John," he breathed out.

"Soon, Rodney."

When John had three fingers deep up Rodney's ass, he leaned forward and licked along Rodney's dick.

"Please." Rodney was begging now, moving, trying to fuck himself on John's fingers.

"Okay," John said.

He carefully pulled out his fingers, put on a condom and lubed up his dick.

Rodney watched him. His lips were parted and there was anticipation in his eyes.

John leaned forward and Rodney moved up his to meet him in a kiss.

When they parted, Rodney put his hand on John's face again. "I'm ready for you."

John nodded and positioned himself. Rodney pulled apart his ass cheeks and John pushed in. He went slowly, even though the tightness around his dick felt so good that he wanted to start fucking Rodney _now_. But he tried to restrain himself, giving Rodney time to adjust.

"More," Rodney whispered.

John pressed further in, steadily getting deeper. And then, he was fully inside of Rodney. He held still, breathing hard in an effort not to move.

Rodney looked up at him. He looked slightly strained, but not in pain. The he lifted his hand towards John. "Come here."

John leaned forward. Rodney wrapped his legs around him and pulled him into a kiss. "Now fuck me," he said when he pulled away.

John's hips gave an involuntary thrust and Rodney settled back down, biting his lip. "Please," he added.

That was enough. John pulled out and thrust back in, slowly at first, but as Rodney started pushing at him with his legs and moving beneath John, he sped up.

Rodney started moaning and John leaned forward, pushing Rodney's thighs back, so that they could kiss while he continued to fuck Rodney.

"John," Rodney moaned between kisses.

"Rodney," John answered. "Rodney, I..." He didn't finish, just kept drilling into Rodney at a frantic pace. He was going to come soon.

He reached between them to jerk Rodney off, switching to deep hard thrusts, before speeding up again as Rodney started moaning constantly.

"Oh God, John, please, I—" Then he spurted between them.

John fucked him through it, loving the feel of Rodney coming in his hand and the spasms of Rodney's ass around his cock. He barely held it together until Rodney had finished and then he came too, pushing into Rodney a few more times until he collapsed into his arms.

Rodney stroked his back and panted into John's hair, before kissing it lightly. John moved his head so that he could kiss him again.

"Could you?" Rodney asked, when they parted.

"Of course," John said, pulling out of Rodney.

He rolled off him and removed the condom. Then he got a box of hand wipes from a drawer and cleaned up Rodney's stomach.

"All part of the service, huh?" Rodney asked, but there was a blissful smile playing on his face.

"Yes, Rodney," John said and settled down on the bed. "When do you have to leave?"

"My flight leaves tomorrow at 8:00 a.m."

"So you can stay the night?"

Rodney watched him for a moment.

Maybe that was too much. Rodney had had sex, which was what he'd wanted.

But Rodney said, "Yes."

John pulled the pillow from beneath Rodney's ass and pulled the covers on top of them. Then he looked over to Rodney, who looked thoughtful. "So was this what you expected?"

"No," Rodney said immediately. Before John could analyze it further, Rodney turned to him. "It was much, much better."

John smiled.

Rodney didn't return the smile. Instead, he came closer and laid an arm over John.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

John pulled him even closer and kissed him again. "Yes, it's okay."

He switched off the light.

"John?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Rodney," John said and kissed Rodney's head.

 

When he woke up the next morning, Rodney was gone.

On his nightstand, John found $1,238 dollars and two cents. There was also some Canadian money. Rodney must have left all the cash that he'd had with him. John didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

He put the money in an envelope and placed that in the bottom drawer of his desk, where the first hundred dollars from Frank still lay untouched.

~~

He called Rodney later that day as he usually did.

"Hey," Rodney greeted him.

"You arrived home safely?"

"Yeah, the flight went fine." There was a pause. "I didn't want to wake you this morning."

"That's okay. I found your...gift. That was very generous of you," John said evenly.

"You were worth every cent and more than that."

"Rodney."

"I know I didn't have to give you anything. I _wanted_ to, okay. I wanted...I'll never forget that night."

John closed his eyes. If there was ever any doubt that this would only be a one time thing, it was now gone. He figured it was still better than nothing. A night they'd always remember. And, John would always be Rodney's first.

It still hurt to have it spelled out like that.

John didn't know what to say, so he changed the subject.

"You're back at work?"

"Of course," Rodney said. "The preparations for the next project start today. It's Greg's first day."

"Oh."

"He has a girlfriend."

John figured he should be happy, but Rodney sounded so resigned that John didn't have it in him. Besides, just because Rodney wouldn't be with Greg, didn't make their night together any less of a singular event.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be," Rodney said, and he actually sounded mostly okay. "His people skills are already hard at work. Apparently, the minions prefer being talked to nicely instead of being shouted at."

"Who would have thought," John said dryly.

~~

About a month later, Rodney was in San Francisco again. He was giving a presentation in the morning and then had time to have lunch with John and spend a few hours with him before his flight home.

During lunch, they talked about this and that, Rodney's progress on the project, the merits of various summer blockbusters. They didn't mention the last time Rodney had been here, just like they'd never talked about it on the phone after that first call.

John drove them back to his place.

Once inside, John looked at Rodney.

He'd tried to work up the nerve for a month, to suggest that they could continue this, but now the words wouldn't come out.

When John didn't speak, Rodney turned to go to the bedroom, where they hung out, but John stopped him, holding his arm.

Rodney looked at him questioningly.

"I thought..." John began. "I know it's only been a month since you found out that Greg isn't interested in you. And I know that's not easy, even if you were never actually together..." he trailed off as he saw Rodney's eyes widening.

"Rodney?"

Rodney swallowed, but didn't say anything.

"You _are_ with Greg now?" John said, trying not to sound too crushed.

"No, I...I lied, okay."

"About what?"

"There is no Greg."

"You just made him up?"

"No, he exists, but he's not..." Rodney flushed.

He wasn't what? John had built up this mental image of him as the enemy for Rodney's affection, the guy who'd stolen Rodney's heart, when it should have been John after all those years. It should have been John. Then something clicked. He tried to think back to what had really been said about Greg, or more precisely the _guy_ Rodney had feelings for.

Frank said that they worked together. Maybe he meant they _had_ worked together. And Rodney had practically asked John if he was gay that same day he tested out his own _gayness_ for the guy he had feelings for. John had been the one to put the idea that it was Greg into words. Rodney had only agreed. And now John realized it had been a lie.

The kisses, the _emotion_ when they'd been together that night. It had felt so real because it _had_ been real.

A smile spread across his face. "He's not a people person," he said, grinning.

Rodney glared at him. "Of course, because that would be the kind of thing that I'd lie ab—"

Kissing Rodney was as good this time as it had been the last time, at least when he started to kiss back.

Far too soon, Rodney pulled away. He didn't look nearly happy enough for John's taste. "Listen, I can't be one of your...one of the guys that you see."

"How about being the _one_ guy that I see?"

"What?"

"Rodney, I'm not interested in anyone else. I haven't had sex with anyone else since you."

"Are you serious?"

John laughed. Rodney sounded as if he'd just been told he could go without breathing for half an hour. "Yes."

Rodney looked utterly confused, so John leaned forward, deciding to kiss the confusion away. Unfortunately, Rodney pulled back once again.

"But you said, you weren't looking for a relationship right now."

"I said unless I met the right guy."

"And I'm the right guy? Just like that?"

"Rodney, I've known you for six years. I haven't wanted you just since last month."

"You haven't?"

"No. I wanted you back on Atlantis, pretty much from the start."

"Oh wow."

"Can I please kiss you again, and promise you won't pull away this time?"

Rodney nodded absently, then lifted his hand to stop John as he leaned forward again. "Does this mean I get my money back?"

"I'll pay you back every cent, if you'll just kiss me."

"I'm worth that much to you?"

"No." Rodney huffed. "You're worth so much more," John said, finally kissing Rodney again.

This time Rodney didn't pull back.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How John Sheppard accidentally became (not quite) a hooker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193778) by [velocitygrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass)




End file.
